Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to managing and transcoding data within a computer communications system such as a VOIP system. An example provides for transcoding media data for a communications system as a service via a separate computer instead of via the VOIP system hardware.
Background
Many organizations such as businesses now use VOIP (Voice Over IP) communication systems which include telephones and associated equipment. VOIP communication systems provide many additional features over conventional telephone equipment and are desirable to end users. VOIP systems, however, often increase the cost of a communication system and the most feature rich VOIP equipment is typically the most expensive equipment. The expense of VOIP equipment is often an obstacle to implementation in many businesses. Another obstacle to implementation is that upgrading a VOIP system to handle a higher call volume often requires replacement of some of the system equipment.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.